Mercy or Justice?
by Cupcakers
Summary: Follow Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall, as she makes friends in high & low places, enemies who have the strangest obsessions, love with the people you'd least expect, a whole lot of noise, and pies!  Stuff that DA2 should have had *SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"So, you still don't believe my story, hm?" a stout dwarf sitting on what looked like a throne huffed, "What? Too much glamour for it to be true?"

He was speaking to a woman who stood not too far from where he sat. She looked more upset than the dwarf, and spoke in a deep French-like accent, "You tell me these… stories, and you expect me to believe you? They are all so… so…"

"Heroic? Romantic? Too cunning for you?" the dwarf chuckled, "All right, I'll tell you the true story. From beginning to end. No jokes, no rumors, just cold, hard truth. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

The woman sighed in relief, "Nothing would make me happier!"

"Very well," the dwarf leaned back in his seat, making a tent with his hands, "I will start when the Champion and her family were running for their lives, leaving their home in Lothering.

Darkspawn were overrunning the town…"

"We have to keep running," a girl looked over her shoulder, making sure they weren't being followed.

There they were, a small party of four. An older woman, with her hair just graying, fell to the ground from exhaustion and the other three rushed to her aid. One of the three was a boy, the other two, girls. One of the girls helped up the woman while the remainder fought off the rest of the darkspawn that rushed to feast on the older woman.

"Carver!" one of the girls cried out to the boy, pointing up.

The whole family looked to the sky and saw the archdemon bellow out a foul noise that shook the earth and heavens, bringing the family to their knees. From the cry, there came footsteps that rattled the bones of the family who looked around them in caution; some of the darkspawn had slunk away. They all felt the steps become heavier and heard them approaching fast. They turned around, coming to their feet once more, only to face a most horrible sight.

An ogre, at least twenty feet tall, stood before them, growling and gnashing its dirty teeth. The boy of the family rushed towards the ogre, thinking that his blade would crush the beast and save his family. He was wrong. All the ogre had to do was pull back its hand and come down on the boy, ki –

"Enough!" the woman broke the dwarf's story, "Dwarf, if this part stays the same, please go to a place in your story that does not. And, the last time you spoke of the ogre it was only nine feet tall,"

The dwarf raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Did I say that? Hm, I meant twenty feet, I'm sure of it. Ah, very well, if you insist," he shrugged and thought for a moment then nodded, "You have already learned of how the Champion came to meet Fenris, Anders, and the handsome dwarf Varric. Of course, in case you've forgotten…"

"Dwarf…" the woman almost hissed.

Varric laughed, "Very well, I'll just get on with it, then," he closed his eyes, resumed his hand pyramid and began to tell his story, "The Champion had obtained many friends along the way, making many enemies as well. But, there was one thing that the Champion kept consistent: her party. It was always Fenris, Anders, and me. At the beginning, I wasn't sure why she would do this, but then I became used to it, and thought nothing of it,"

The woman listened and then piped up, "The Champion put an apostate with a slave whom, as you've told me, hates magic? What was she thinking?"

"Well," Varric thought for a moment, "That was the best team we had. I would be with Anders, shooting from afar, Anders would heal as needed, Fenris would take all the damage from the enemies, and Hawke, the Champion, she would clean up any bad guys that Fenris didn't or couldn't get to,"

"And it worked?" the woman raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

Varric nodded, "As Hawke once told us:…"

"Please… stop bickering… I don't care if you fight before a battle, but… when we're fighting enemies, please pretend to be civil and work together," Hawke sighed, rubbing her eyes as she interrupted yet another argument between Anders and Fenris.

Anders shrugged, "This wouldn't be a problem if your elf slave didn't keep shaking his head in disapproval every time he looked at me,"

"At least I do not allow strange beings into my body and expect _good_ things to come from it," Fenris stated abrasively, "And she is _not_ my master,"

"You could have fooled me, the way you follow her and watch her when she walks,"

"That's what you do, you idiot,"

"Don't call me an idiot! You… stupid elf!"

"And you had to think about that. What a shame," Fenris glanced to the side, pretending to ignore any further comments from Anders.

Maximus, Hawke's dog, watched the two fight, then whimpered and covered his face with his paws as they did. He was Mabari, and could understand almost every word. Hawke pet his head gently to soothe him, glancing around, "I guess we walked right into Hightown and didn't even know it," she looked over at Varric and smiled, "Luckily, you aren't bickering,"

Varric laughed, "Even if they stopped for a moment, I wouldn't be able to intercede," he glanced at the two who had already begun to bicker again, "Because they'd be back to it eventually,"

Hawke sighed, shaking her head. The two had not stopped their fighting from the moment she picked Anders up from the clinic, then Fenris from his mansion. It was as though one was hot oil and cold water (respectively), and the fighting would ensue as soon as the two were present. Hawke had only ever bickered a few times with Carver before he had died, and maybe once with Bethany, but it was never this bad. Not as bad as these two, at least.

"We should go find my brother," Varric smiled, "I'm sure he'll tap dance when he sees how much gold you've been able to accumulate,"

Hawke smiled, "Very well. Varric?"

"Hm?" Varric pulled his attention from the two fighting behind them.

"I didn't know your brother could tap dance,"

The two laughed to themselves, trying to ignore the squabble behind them.


	2. Chapter 2: Deeps

Hey guys, I meant to put this on my first chapter, but I had forgotten. Oops! Oh well. Anyway, this story runs almost parallel to the Dragonage 2 storyline, but I'm putting in a lot of events that I thought should have been in place in the storyline. These are my ideas and I don't expect everyone to agree on them, but please no hating on them. Enjoy!

The content, characters, places, and lore mentioned in this story does not belong to me. They belong with their respective owners.

* * *

"Who are you bringing on the expedition?" asked Bartrand, Varric's brother. He was the one who was in charge of the Deep Roads expedition that Hawke was so eager to go on. A dwarf, just like Varric, but with a beard and a twinkle in his eye for money. At least, the twinkle appeared when Hawke gave him the money she had saved up to go on the expedition.

"Well?" Bartrand reiterated.

Hawke hesitated, "I… haven't decided,"

"You are taking me, aren't you, sister?" Bethany came up to Hawke's side, "I would much rather take my chance with the darkspawn than with the templars," Hawke looked at her, noticing how frail Bethany was compared to herself.

"I will take Varric and Bethany and…" Hawke hesitated again. If she took Anders, Fenris would tell her that she was a Mage Lover and he would refuse to speak to her again. But, if she took Fenris, Anders would call her a Templar Love and would also stop talking. She teetered on a precipice that had wind threatening to blow her off to either side. So, who _would _she pick?

She looked from Fenris then to Anders, her face showing her conflict.

"I… uh, do not enjoy the idea of going to the Deep Roads again, but… if you need me to go, I wouldn't mind," Anders rubbed the back of his head, "I have been there before, what's one more time to threaten my life?"

"_I _feel the same way, Hawke," Fenris stepped forward, placing a hand on his chest, "but, I will go if you need me there,"

The two glanced at each other and glared. Hawke had to choose only one, so… who would she pick?

"Bartrand, we should have both of them with us. Very useful," Varric joked.

"A great idea, brother," Bartrand answered, not knowing that the two fought each other so much that the deep roads would probably cave in from the tension.

Varric sighed, realizing that his brother would not have understood, even if he and Hawke explained it. It seemed that it relieved Hawke a great deal, however, so, Varric didn't bother to change his brother's mind. The two men turned their glare toward Varric.

"What? Don't look at me like that," Varric shrugged, chuckling, "Hawke was stuck deciding between you two and you both didn't make it any easier for her. So, naturally, I helped her decide,"

"Helped her? Or doomed her?" Anders sighed, shaking his head.

"Wait just a moment," the group turned. An older woman, with gray hair, stood to the side of the group. She had an expression of concern and made her way to Hawke's side.

"Hey, no one asked you to step in old woman," Bartrand bellowed.

Hawke turned to him, "This is my mother. Shut your mouth," she turned to face her mother, "Mother, what are you doing here? We're about to leave,"

"Please," Hawke's mother grabbed Hawke's hands, "Please don't take your sister with you,"

"Mother, I _want _to go," Bethany gently squeezed their mother's shoulder, "Don't worry about me. I will be well protected,"

"I… hope you know what you're doing. I love you both," Hawke's mother turned her attention to Hawke, "If anything happens to her, I will blame you,"

Hawke nodded gently, confident in her ability to protect her sister, and turned to face Bartrand, "I suppose I'm ready to go,"

"Be safe, Hawke," Aveline, a reddish haired woman whom Hawke had run to Kirkwall with from Lothering, nodded.

"Alright then. Prepare yourself, Hawke," Bartrand turned on his heel and began to lead the party of five, "This will be an adventure of a lifetime,"

* * *

"So, that's it then," the woman paced in front of Varric, "The Champion went to the Deep Roads with those two men, for gold. Yes, you've mentioned this already,"

Varric lowered his head and frowned, "Yes, but none of us were prepared for what was in store for Hawke's sister, Bethany. If the Champion had known, I'm sure she would have left her sister back in Lowtown,"

* * *

The party ventured with Bartrand down into the Deep Roads, coming across ruins they had never seen before, especially Bartrand, who was accustomed to ancient dwarven architecture and art. The place that they found themselves was odd, peculiar, and foreign. It was built strangely and looked as though nothing had been touched in millenniums. The air about it was stifled, as if an accident had happened.

"Look around for anything valuable," Bartrand rubbed his hands greedily, already off to one side of the ruin to search through rubble.

Hawke looked at Varric, "This place… it feels as though… it's been…" Varric hesitated, his breath catching in his throat, as though he was afraid to say it.

"Cursed," Bethany and Anders piped up softly together. They looked at each other with unease in their eyes.

Fenris, who had been observing the ruins around him carefully, brought his attention back to Hawke, "Yes… even I can feel some… uneasiness from this place. You can almost feel the cries of the dead,"

"You superstitious nugs," they all jumped when they heard Bartrand yell at them from where he was excavating, "Get looking, or this placed will hear the cries of you all!"

They all turned to Varric, "That's Bartrand for you. See why he and I don't get along?"

Hawke, Fenris, Anders, Bethany, and Varric all began to search high and low for anything that sparkled or shined. They dug through small piles of dirt and upturned ruins that had come crashing down some many years ago. Each time they looked up and made eye contact with someone in their group, they'd shake their head as a sign that they had found nothing. At one point, Fenris and Anders made eye contact.

"What are you looking at me for? Are you making eyes at me, elf?" Anders teased sourly.

Fenris's nose wrinkled, and he almost growled, "The only _eyes _I'd be making at you, mage, would be the eyes of bloodlust when I wrap my fingers around your filthy little neck,"

"I guess having you two stuck in one place for so long has really brought out the better side of you both," Bethany sighed, "Really, they are like a cat and a mouse. I don't understand how you put up with them sis-ter…?" Bethany looked around for Hawke, only to find her at the base of some steps.

Hawke shook her head and looked at the group, "I guess our only option is up these steps," Hawke began to make her way up, "Let's go,"

Each step they took, it felt like a weight pressed upon their chests, but they dared not say it, for fear that they would seem weak or be told they were imagining things. They wanted treasure, and what better way to find treasure than to explore places? All of them pushed themselves further until they reached the top.

"I thought I was going to die from exhaustion," Anders sighed, trying to catch his breath.

"Too bad you didn't do us all the favor," Fenris huffed quietly.

Anders shot him an angry stare. Fenris returned it.

Varric's mouth fell open, "You see what I'm seeing?"

Hawke gasped, "Is that… lyrium?"

Varric shook his head, "Doesn't look like any kind of lyrium I've ever seen," he turned around to look down at his brother who stood at the bottom of the steps. Bartrand was dirty from digging around in the dirt, that he had to wipe away some of the dirt off his cheek.

"Look at this, Bartrand," Varric pointed behind him at the chunk of lyrium that lay upon a raised altar, "An idol made out of pure lyrium, I think. Could be worth a fortune!" the excitement in Varric's voice could not be hidden.

Bartrand whistled, then, in an almost inaudible voice, said, "You could be right. Excellent find,"

Hawke reached out to grab it, but hesitated when it began to glow. With a deep breath, she snatched it from the altar and nodded in approval when the glowing stopped. It was surprisingly light in her hand, and she examined its features. Whoever or whatever created the object, was careful to add small and important details; the artist took great care over it so that one knew that is was clearly made by an artisan of skill. Hawke smiled gently over it, before Varric's voice fought its way into her consciousness.

"Not bad," Varric reached for the idol, "We'll take another look around, see if there's anything further in," he tossed the idol down to Bartrand.

Bartrand caught the idol easily, gripping it even as it glowed once more, "You do that," Bartrand answered once again in that soft voice. He turned, the idol firm in his grasp. Again, Fenris and Anders were arguing, and Hawke and Varric smiled at each other, proud of the find.

Then, there was a noise that none of them were prepared for: the creaking of a door. Hawke looked down at where Bartrand had been, then her eyes searched wildly towards the door that led them into the room, "The door!" Hawke cried out, almost tripping over Varric's feet.

She regained her balance, and flew down the stairs, her heart beating in her ears. Varric was close behind her, and the others were behind him. They made it to the door right when it closed.

"Bartrand!" Varric's face was in shock, "It's shut behind you!"

There came an ominous laugh from behind the door, "You always _did _notice everything, Varric,"

Varric and Hawke glanced at each other, "Are you joking? You're going to screw over you own brother for a lousy idol?"

"It's not just the idol," spat Bartrand, "The location of this thaig alone is worth a fortune, and I'm not splitting that three ways," the two listened to the footsteps of Bartrand begin to move away from the door as he spoke, "Sorry, brother,"

"Bartrand?" Varric began hitting the stone door, "Bartrand!" he screamed as he beat the door.

Hawke gently grabbed his shoulder, "We need to find a way out. We'll deal with him later,"

"I will kill that no-good brother of mine, mother forgive me," Varric clenched his fists angrily, then sighed, "Well, we'll just have to keep going and find a way out,"

* * *

"So, your brother betrayed you?" the Seeker shook her head, "Did everyone get out alive?"

Varric laughed, "Not so fast, Seeker. We traveled through the Deep Roads, fighting darkspawn and clearing the way to the exit. But, we came to a creature that struck terror into the heart of both the Hawkes,"

* * *

Fenris dislodged his sword from a Darkspawn's chest, grimacing at the black blood that slithered down the blade, "Disgusting. Why did you drag me down here, again?" the elf followed after Hawke and the group.

"I needed someone to hold my hand," Hawke joked; Bethany giggled at the joke.

Anders rubbed the back of his head, a habit in the making at this point, "It's strange. I had been down here before, but I had thought there were more vile creatures wandering around down here…"

"What do you mean?" Bethany questioned nervously.

Varric shook his head and gently nudged Bethany's arm, "Don't listen to mean ole Anders. He's just upset that Fenris gets all the action,"

Varric's comment began another squabble between Fenris and Anders. Hawke shook her head, "You did that on purpose. Do you _like_ giving me a headache?"

"You were the one to choose to bring the two along," Varric chuckled, "Besides, they're bonding now, see?" Hawke, Bethany, and Varric looked over their shoulders to see the two yelling in each other's faces. The three rolled their eyes and laughed.

Hawke was the first to feel the earth tremble. She gasped and pulled out her daggers, listening as the air around them begun to still, "Shut up," Hawke turned to Fenris and Anders, watching as the two grew quiet.

The group felt the ground shake beneath their feet, and it grew stronger. They heard the source of distress from footsteps up ahead in the darkness. Everyone began to pull out their weapons. They watched the darkness intently, waiting for the danger.

Suddenly, a rock flew at them from the darkness, landing a few feet from Hawke. Dirt flew around them as the creature rushed them, missed, and destroyed a portion of a wall that they had stood beside. The group began attacking, Fenris lunged himself at the creature, the mages kept their distance, Varric shot the creature from afar, and Hawke snuck behind the creature to deal some damage.

The ogre was large for its kind, having grown in the darkness for years, unchallenged. Its horns were dangerous, and Fenris had to dodge them a few times, fearing that if he hadn't, his flesh would have been ripped apart one swoop. Its claws scratched the walls easily, leaving the earth with ugly scars. It was all the heroes could do to avoid being attacked so fatally.

However, the ogre managed to backhand Fenris and push him aside, right into Anders. Varric dodged left, and continued to shoot the creature, but it had no interest in Varric. It went straight for Bethany. It cornered her into the wall of rock, much like a cat does a mouse, and it roared fiercely. She shot spells at it, tried to force it back, but it did not budge. It reached down to try to grab her and…

* * *

**You'll just have to wait and find out what happened to Bethany! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Berserk!

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay! For some strange reason, the website was acting up and not letting me edit my story. It made me so sad. But, now, I'm back and updating. I hope you all enjoy my expanding version of Dragonage 2!**

* * *

Hawke flung herself on the back of the ogre, stabbing one of her daggers into its rough skin. She felt as though she was cutting into a leather purse, but she did not linger long enough to think heavily about the way the creature's skin felt. Instead, she scrambled further up the creature's body even as it screamed and thrashed about. Hawke held on to anything she could get her hands on, keeping herself from being thrown this way and that. She was most certainly a rag doll compared to the brute. Even as she made it up to the neck of the creature, she soon realized how feeble the attempt had been; Bethany lay unmoving on the ground a few feet away.

There was a spark that set off inside Hawke. Whether it was the sight of her fallen sister whom she loved dearly, or if it was the adrenaline pumping through her blood as she was tossed around, Hawke lost sight of reality.

She saw red. She saw nothing, but could only feel the hatred and drive to kill, like a hunger burning her insides. Her knives dug deep into skin and tore open wide gashes. Blackness gushed. Scars were forming. Cuts smiled up at her. Screams of the ogre mixed with that of people, those people running in Lothering. Crying. There was crying. Were those her tears? Some one was yelling. She was being pulled. Then, the hunger was gone and Hawke was a candle put out.

* * *

When Hawke came to, her head pounded. The rogue reached towards her head and did a double-take. Was that… blood on her hand? She inspected it closer, amazed at the amount that covered it. Then, she looked down her arm. All was stained red. There were drip marks and lines, where the blood had trailed down her arm. Hawke didn't know whether to be surprised, or disgusted by the amount of carnage visible on only one arm.

"How are you feeling?" Hawke looked up at Anders. He was kneeling down over her, with a soft smile across his face. It took a moment for Hawke's eyes to adjust enough to see Fenris and Varric sitting not much farther from where she lay. Both looked at Hawke with concern.

Suddenly, Hawke gasped and tried to get up, muttering things about the ogre and Bethany.

Varric was the first to reach out and keep her down, "The ogre's dead, Hawke. You tore him a new one. Literally," he laughed softly, "And Bethany's resting as well. Something which you need a little more of,"

The two stared at each other for a moment, before Hawke laughed, "Varric, we need to get out of here. Please," she gave him the best puppy eyes she could muster.

The dwarf sighed, chuckling, "Alright, no need to pull out the big weapon," he removed his hand, allowing Hawke to sit upright.

All three of the men helped Hawke to her feet. She wobbled and teetered slightly, causing the men to rethink the idea of moving on. Those thoughts were only verified when Hawke began to fall towards Fenris. All the men reached to grab Hawke, though Fenris broke her descent the quickest.

"Let go of her mage," Fenris hissed, watching as Anders held Hawke's arm.

Varric sighed, "How about this," the dwarf let go of Hawke's other arm, turning quickly on the two men holding Hawke's barely conscience body, "Fenris, you will be able to touch her right side, while Anders, you will be able to touch her left side. No one touches the other's side. And, whenever she does decide on one of you, you'll have to learn to compromise," Varric chuckled, "Just think about that whenever you lie down in bed fantasizing about her,"

"That's absurd!" Fenris retorted immediately.

"For once, I agree with you, moody," Anders smiled with a thick, fake camaraderie at Fenris. He let go of Hawke's arm, like a fisherman disgusted by a limp fish.

Fenris turned his face away from Anders quickly, "Don't get used to it,"

"Well, let's get out of here. I'll get Sunshine and we'll go,"

* * *

Hawke came to not long after passing out. She looked around and noticed that they were still stuck inside the Deep Roads. An endless prison, she thought to herself as she began walking on her own. The ground looked the same as it had before the ogre. Would they ever find freedom? Would they get out alive? Hawke's stomach churned unsettlingly, "I'm gonna be sick,"

Bethany rushed to Hawke's side, "Sister! I'm so glad you're awake!"

Hawke leaned up against a wall, and held back the urge to vomit.

"This place doesn't end," Hawke whispered hopelessly.

Bethany gently rubbed Hawke's arm, "We'll get out. You always find a way to escape a tight fix. You are a naturally born leader," Bethany gently tugged Hawke's hand to encourage her, "I believe in you,"

Hawke nodded absently. She pushed herself off the wall, feeling her strength returning to her with each movement she made. Wariness cloaked her at first, but, with each step, that cloak was brushed off inch by inch until it was no longer a burden on Hawke's shoulders. She felt more alert, more awake. Nothing could catch her off guard now. Perhaps it was the urges of her sister that made her begin to take the path of her future? Either way, it was the urges of her sister that made her begin to lead the party towards their freedom.

* * *

"Then they spoke to some creature underground, promised to kill some ancient rock wraith that was lingering over the creature's treasure, killed the wraith, backstabbed the creature, killed the creature and took the gold for yourselves," the Seeker shook her head, "And _that_ is your champion of Kirkwall?"

Varric shrugged, "Hey, she came back rich. And it seemed to fill the void that her sister left,"

"Continue,"

* * *

"This part of the deep roads looks familiar," Hawke looked towards the distance where the darkness began to give way to light.

Varric made his way past Hawke, "We're back where we started, and in only five days," he turned and smirked at Fenris, "Not bad, eh?"

"Could we… slow down?" Bethany voiced softly, "I'm not feeling very well,"

"Let's make camp, if you're sick," Anders suggested.

Varric chuckled once to himself, "I'll wager it was those deep mushrooms we found,"

They all turned to look at Bethany. At the same moment, she began to fall to her knees weakly. Hawke, for the first time in a while, saw how feeble her sister had become. Bethany was frailer than when they left, and she was growing gray. She looked ill. More ill than Hawke could ever recall her ever being.

"No, I…" Bethany gasped as she fell to her side.

"Bethany!" Hawke cried out, her face full of concern as she rushed to Bethany's side. Hawke knelt down, and gently grasped Bethany's hand, "What's happening to you?"

Anders approached the two, "It's the Blight, I can sense it,"

Fenris sneered, "Of course it's the Blight. An idiot could have told you that,"

"I'm sorry, I don't recall asking for your worthless opinion," Anders glared, "Now, if I were looking for some advice on where to get some lyrium engravings…"

"Shut your mouth," Fenris said through clenched teeth.

"Anders!" Hawke cried.

Bethany looked back up at Hawke, "I'll end up just like Wesley, won't I?"

"Well, not just like him," Hawke smiled weakly, "At least you'll be prettier. Dammit Bethany, why didn't you say something?"

"What could you have done? Swoop to my rescue?" Bethany glanced away quickly, "I'm not going to last until the surface. It's coming on faster," she cried softly, her eyes already beginning to fade to a distant grey.

"There might be something we can do," Anders interceded, "I stole the maps from a Warden that had come to Kirkwall. I wanted to know if he was looking for me. He wasn't. The maps were for planning their own expedition into the Deep Roads,"

Hawke looked up at Anders, "And this is important to us because it had instructions on how to save my sister from dying?"

"No, but the Gray Wardens have that," Anders raised his eyebrows.

"Way to keep it to yourself, Anders," Hawke smiled, glad that there might be a bit of hope after all.

"I was trying to avoid them! They are too much of the partiers for me," Anders smiled back, "Besides, you just wanted the maps. At any rate, if the Wardens are here, I know where. We could bring Bethany to them…" they all looked at Bethany.

She shook her head, "And do what? Become a Gray Warden?"

"It's better than a dead sister," Hawke shrugged her shoulders, "I guess we have no other options,"

Anders' face grew a little dark, "Then I hope I'm right,"

* * *

**Leave me a comment! Stick with me, the story is about to veer from the game's version. I guarantee you'll like it (and if you don't, I don't know what to tell you, lol)!**


End file.
